Change: The Ninety-Fifth Annual Hunger Games
by pastelghost
Summary: With twenty-four estranged tributes and an aspiring Gamemaker more than eager to prove herself, this year is certainly going to be interesting. Let the Ninety-Fifth Annual Hunger Games commence. (SYOT)
1. Chapter 1

**Maia Evander, Capitol Citizen (Age 20)**

Click. Click. Click.

I tapped my long, blue nails on the mahogany table, and looked around the barren room once more in a vain attempt to occupy my mind. Juno was ten minutes late, and while I understood she had significant matters to deal with, I naturally deemed her absence rude. Although she was the one interviewing me, she knew I could get her fired with a flick of my diamond-adorned wrist. Surely she was smart enough to remember that, after all, it must take serious brains to earn the title of Head Gamemaker in less than a decade.

And this was my first job interview. I never needed to worry about my income, so as I reached my late teens I decided to spend much of my time partying like a typical rebellious adolescent. Then the repercussions snapped me back into reality. I was foolish, but now I finally was doing something with my life and my intelligence.

All of a sudden I heard high-heeled footsteps approaching. I looked up at the doorway, and there she was. Juno Alexis, the Head Gamemaker, looking rushed and exhausted. Her usually straight hair was oddly unkempt, and instead of the typical, elaborate Capitol fashion, she only wore a black dress.

"My sincerest apologies, Miss Evander." She said, stepping into the small room and pulling out her chair. "Your soon-to-be coworkers are showing a new level of inept. I had to correct each and every calculation regarding the Reaping odds. If they can't handle mundane tasks such as this, I don't know how we'll make it through the Games." She sat down with a sigh.

"As long as you had a reason to be late it's fine, I guess." I told her. "I truly hope to improve the overall productivity of the Gamemakers." I launched into the speech I wrote beforehand, hoping to get it over with. "I was in the top ten percent of my class at the Academy, and as a teenager I assisted my father in the preparation of his public statements, and I earned a perfect score on my History of Panem exam, and I have an IQ of one hundred and thirty-one,"

"Child." She interrupted me, her voice ringing. "I have no doubts. I verified all of your credentials the minute you approached me at that party. This interview isn't about that."

I stared at her. What did she _mean_?

"So why am I here exactly?" I didn't intend to come across as irritated but I flinched the moment those words left my mouth. I needed to contain myself.

Thankfully, she seemed unaffected. "We're here to discuss… you."

Oh, of course I couldn't ever be treated like anyone else. I fought the urge to roll my eyes into the back of my head. I tensed up, and I felt my heart rate increasing. "Why?" I asked, faking an air on nonchalance.

"We want you on our team. You're a capable individual." Juno explained, making gestures with her hands. "However, some have qualms concerning your past."

"Are you talking about-"

"The… incidents a few years back. The scandals." She nodded, confirming my dread. "Listen, Miss Evander, I know you're skilled enough for this position. Far less talented Gamemakers have dedicated their entire lives to this craft. However, if I don't prove it adequately, your father could take away my job, or even worse, execute me. This is not my willing choice. My life is on the line here."

"I was a stupid seventeen-year-old." I explained, seeing red. I felt my emotions beginning to rise to the surface but I kept them suppressed. "I wasn't thinking about my future. You would go mad too with an upbringing like mine."

"Ah yes, the difficulties of being the President's daughter. The richest young lady in Panem." Juno raised an eyebrow, her voice bitter and dry. I must've struck a nerve and I cursed myself silently. She was a bitch, but she was a bitch who held the keys to my childhood dreams, and if I displeased her she'd send my hopes down the drain in the blink of a thick-lashed eye. Besides, she didn't know shit about me anyways.

"So, let me get this nice and clear. The only reason I'm not a Gamemaker yet is my dad?" I snapped. "You know perfectly well I ditched that piece of garbage over two years ago."

"If I remember correctly, didn't he legally disown you?"

I sputtered. "Excuse me?" It was the truth but she wasn't nearly inner-circle enough to be given access to that information.

"If you were more… well behaved, or less insolent, you would've been a Gamemaker the minute you graduated. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that your actions are the only thing in your way. Perhaps if you refrained from such acts of irresponsibility under the gaze of the public eye two years ago this would be easier on you."

"Fine!" I exclaimed, my cheeks turning pink. "What can I do to prove myself? Kill twenty-three kids with my bare hands? Pledge my undying allegiance to the Capitol on live television to the entire fucking nation?"

"No, none of those." She looked into my eyes. "This is my proposal. We have four weeks until the Ninety-Fifth Hunger Games begin. If you can design and construct an original, fully-functional arena in that time, you will earn the career of a Gamemaker. If you accomplish this, your father nor anyone else will ever question your competence again. If you cannot, the position will go to another applicant and this year's Games shall take place utilizing the arena already prepared." She extended her arm across the table and waited expectantly.

She had to be kidding. An entire arena in less than a month. It was impossible, or at least pretty damn close to impossible. It couldn't be done unless I spent every waking second working my ass off with a generous dose of luck. And if it didn't work out, I could never be a Gamemaker, all because of a stupid past mistake?

I never hated being the President's daughter as much as I did in moments like these.

"Fine." I told her, shaking her hand. "Challenge accepted."

I didn't know what I just got myself into.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, all! My name is Summer, and like many of you dear readers, I'm an aspiring writer. I suffer from seasonal depression that manifests in the summer (or, as I like to call it, summertime sadness) because I simply have nothing to do, so I've decided to take on the task of writing a SYOT during my break. I'm extremely excited to see how this story goes, and I can't wait to see all your tributes! Thank you for reading, each view means the world to me and the fact that someone would spend their free time reading my work makes me happy. The tribute form is in my bio, and I'll write reapings as soon as I receive submissions! (However, you will not be able to PM me until 8:45 AM Eastern Time as I just now set up this account! My apologies!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gemini Quarrison, District One Male (Age 18)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the day each and every one of your lives have been leading up to." Lush Chevalier, the head trainer of District One, walked up the row of hopeful tributes. We all stood in a perfectly straight line, five girls and five boys, all with varying degrees of anxiety written across our faces. "In six days from now, two of you will enter the arena of the Ninety-Fifth Annual Hunger Games. One will return home, and live the rest of their life in glory."

"We have trained you, evaluated you, tested you, and pushed you to your very limits for the past fourteen years. And now, I and the other trainers have reached our decision."

I glanced over at my dad. He stood still and unwavering, staring at the ground intensely, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He was clearly much more nervous than I, and I was sure my mom was just as nervous as he was from her office. As a Victor, he must've had some involvement in the decision, so wouldn't he already know what was coming? Or was there something I missed?

I watched the other kids out of the corner of my eye, and I felt my heart ache when I saw Cosette looking paler than a ghost. I wished everyone would leave so I could try to comfort her, but I knew we all had to deal with this ourselves, and I had to be the tribute I was raised to be.

Garnet, on the other hand, was smiling brightly and fidgeting out of excitement. He'd be fine even if he wasn't chosen as he always genuinely enjoyed the countless hours of strenuous training, and looked forward to utilizing them in the future. I wished we could exchange fates.

Lush looked at each of us. "I have no doubts you will all lead successful lives using the lessons you have learned in training. As you all know, those of you who will not go into the arena shall become Peacekeepers or high-ranking politicians. Your years of training will be highly praised by any future employers, so the eight of you who are not tributes need not worry."

I realized I clenched my fists, and when I unclenched them I saw red crescents on my palms. My entire body felt frozen.

"The male tribute representing District One is Gemini Quarrison."

The words echoed in my head along with polite applause from the other trainees. Well, there it was. I looked up and smiled at my peers, although I really couldn't process anything going on around me. It was like living in slow motion and everything felt ten frames behind. I was the tribute. Huh.

"Congrats Gem!" Garnet grinned and shook my hand and I gave him a fazed smile. The other boys appeared resentful, the girls still nervous. I caught a glimpse of Orion Silver glaring at me intensely.

Cosette ran over to me and wrapped me in a tight hug, even though nobody but Garnet knew we were more than friends. Her arms around me offered some comfort.

"I'm sorry, love. But you'll be fine." She whispered in my ear, just loud enough to be audible.

I turned towards my dad, who had a subtle, pleased smile on his face. The trainers all appeared indifferent; Garnet was always their favorite. He had a good attitude and almost frightening physical ability. If it wasn't for my dad, my lack of effort would've gotten me cut from the program by my thirteenth birthday, and my slot would've gone to someone much more deserving. I wasn't used to this guilt plaguing me. Why was I guilty? In a week I could be dead.

I may have succeeded but I felt numb and indifferent. I would win for Garnet and Cosette and my dad, but I knew none of what I did would ever be for myself.

* * *

 **Lux Fulmen, District One Female (Age 17)**

I wasn't really friends with Gemini, considering that we were both on the quiet side and we didn't seem to share enough interests to seek out a friendship. He came across as a nice kid, however, so it was a shame he probably wouldn't survive. He didn't talk shit about me so he was fine in my book.

I offered him a friendly smile, which he returned. I remained fairly calm, unlike most of the other girls, as I knew I wouldn't be chosen. I was lacking in the physical strength department and the trainers likely saw me as a bit of a ditz, even if I had a remarkable ability with a bow and arrow and I really tried my best in training. And even if my skills impressed them, they wouldn't want to besmirch themselves by once again bringing up the past rumors of my dishonesty.

I hoped I wouldn't be chosen, too. As a result of training, I never learned many social skills and rarely made friends. I spent all my free time training and over time I began to hate myself for it; it became an addiction of sorts to distract me from more pressing issues, and I knew winning the Games would be my only shot at a successful life with all the time I invested. It wasn't healthy, so going cold turkey seemed to be the best solution. I didn't want it, though, but the choice was beyond my control.

After everyone stood still once more after Gemini's announcement, Lush cleared his throat. "And the female tribute representing District One this year will be Lux Fulmen."

I inhaled sharply, then put on my common happy-go-lucky demeanor and smiled at Lush with a nod of thanks, trying to ignore the sick feeling in my gut. Two of the other girls stared at me resentfully, but Cosette Silverfield and Lara August leaned over and shook my hand.

"Thank you." I told them quietly.

"Gemini and Lux are our final decisions after analyzing the results of your exams. You are entitled to complain like spoiled children if you are unhappy with our choice, but do not expect us to cater to your silly, irrational whims. District One's reputation is at stake, and we decided these two have the best chances of survival in the harsh environment of the arena. If you weren't chosen as a tribute, think of your rejection as us saving your life. Good day."

With that sharp goodbye, Lush turned and strode towards the front doors, Gemini's dad pulled out his tablet likely to check on the Reaping morning news, I prepared for the storm to come, and the ten almost-tributes erupted into conversation, swarming around Gem and I.

"It's not fucking _fair_! I could kick Lux's ass any day and they know it, they're just picking the rich kids with influential parents!" Shimmer trilled, clenching her fists. I rolled my eyes, although nobody noticed. It was easy to just ignore her, and I knew if I tried to stand up to her I'd humiliate myself.

"Congrats guys! I'm sure you'll do great!" Cosette smiled wearily.

"I bet Gem's dad blew Lush so Gem would get picked. It's sad how he wants his son to die so badly." Jewel muttered, venom in his voice.

"Why can't we shut up and be happy for them?" Lara snapped. "It's not their fault you all are lazy."

They began to fight and shout amongst themselves, while I stared at the wall awkwardly, ignoring their gestures and bickering, which made me glad to typically not associate myself with them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gemini doing the same. Maybe we weren't as different as I thought. Even though some of them were obnoxious and childish, I almost felt bad for the kids who didn't make it. Sure, we were entering a ruthless game, but it was a ruthless game they'd trained for just as long and hard as us despite their general immaturity, and I would bet most of them wanted to become a tribute much more than I did. But I was the one they chose. Somehow. And there was nothing I could do to stop it.

* * *

 **Gemini Quarrison, District One Male (Age 18)**

I adjusted my tie for what seemed like the fiftieth time and stared up at the Reaping stage, still unable to process the events of the day. I was going into the arena. I was going into the Hunger Games, and it was likely I would kill people. Part of my endless training was to numb yourself to the idea of murder, but it was human nature to fear the concept. Besides, it wasn't like my training drained me of any basic empathy or fear. I would get a punch in the face if I admitted it, but I was scared.

I hadn't spoken since the selection. I found my vocal chords had gone dry, my nerves rendering it near impossible to speak as I would on any other day. Nobody noticed much difference.

Garnet always did most of the talking anyways. We had walked the short distance over to the Reaping together. Clearly, our peers already spread the news of my volunteering to their family and friends, who also told everyone they knew, as we were subject to a few whispers and strange looks. Nothing was a secret in District One. My reputation didn't define itself as loudly as that of most of the others. I was good, sure, but I was still in the middle of the pack, and I was mostly known for being a Victor's son, and that prejudice likely made most of the District disappointed with the fact I was chosen.

But what could I do besides sit through it all?

Garnet made conversation with a couple of the kids around us. I dropped out of school at fourteen to focus on training so I barely recognized them, and they paid little attention to me anyways.

I heard footsteps approaching the center of the stage. I turned around and saw District One's escort, Penelope Violet, stand by the microphone with a plastered smile on her face. While she appeared natural compared to many of her fellow Capitol citizens, her features were still oddly large and emphasized. It was like she didn't have any room left on her face for plain skin.

"Citizens of District One! Welcome to the Reaping of the Ninety-Fifth Hunger Games! This is the day we've been waiting for ever since last year, and I myself am certainly thrilled!" She beamed and the District clapped. It was really nothing new.

The dozen living Victors of our District sat in a straight line behind the glass spheres filled with slips of paper. My father wasn't looking at me. His eyes were made of steel and he fixed his gaze on something far off in the distance. I felt a pang in my heart, although my logical side dismissed it abruptly.

"Now, I'm sure you all are eager for the Reaping as much as I am, so I'm just going to get on with it. It's an honor to be the escort of your lovely District." And like that, Penelope smiled and strode to the boys' bowl. I tensed up. Shit. It was time.

I felt my heart beating in my palms, and Garnet said something to me that I couldn't quite focus on. I was experiencing a sort of tunnel vision; all I heard and saw was the stage. Penelope reached into the bowl and shuffled her hand around for a few moments, then lifted up a slip of paper.

"P-"

"I volunteer!" I shouted, raising my hand as the other boys parted way for me to run to the stage. Somehow I felt like I'd done this a thousand times before; I moved without thinking like a puppet on a string.

I stepped up to the podium, and Penelope smiled.

"A volunteer! Lovely! What's your name?"

I cleared my throat, feeling a tiny bit dizzy with thousands of eyes on me. "Gemini Quarrison." I didn't feel my voice shake.

"Ah, you're the Victor's boy! Marvelous! Do you think you'll carry on the family tradition?" She asked, handing me the microphone.

"I'm certain." The lie escaped my smiling mouth like a snake from a pit. If I was going to make it out alive, I had to adapt to my circumstances by acting with the arrogance of a Victor.

I caught a glimpse of Cosette in the middle of the vast crowd. She was stoic but I saw the pain in her eyes and I knew she didn't need me to make her feel better but I wished I could help her.

Hopefully this was good enough for my dad, because it sure as hell wasn't what I wanted.

* * *

 **Lux Fulmen, District One Female (Age 17)**

A strange bitterness manifested itself within me. Why was I chosen? After all these hours the question still kept playing over and over in my head like a broken record. I smiled at everyone who approached me about it and recited the old lines on how I was proud to represent my District. I did everything I was supposed to.

Gemini already changed the moment he got up on that stage, maybe for his father who wasn't even watching him. The other Victors didn't appear too impressed either, but I didn't want to change like that. I'd only show a certain side of myself rather than make my entire existence an illusion. It was my purpose, my hatred, the bane of my identity.

"Best of luck to you, Gemini. Now for the ladies." Penelope smiled that uncanny smile and put her hand in the girls' bowl, shuffled it around for a second, and gracefully picked up a slip of paper.

"Ca-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shouted, and gracefully moved through the dense crowd of girls to the central aisle. I was less frightened than I thought, which unnerved me in its own way, or perhaps I was overthinking. I always found myself overthinking in my solitude.

"Another volunteer! What's your name?"

"Lux Fulmen." I told her with a sunny smile.

"Excellent!" She stepped over towards Gemini, whose expression was blank. "Now, shake hands, you two."

I made eye contact with my now-District partner, offering him a friendly grin as I extended my hand. We shook a bit awkwardly but hopefully our first impressions were alright; it's important to get a good start to pique the interest of sponsors. Especially since my arena strategy was… less than conventional.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you: Gemini Quarrison and Lux Fulmen, representing District One in the Ninety Fifth Annual Hunger Games!"

* * *

 **AN: My sincerest apologies for the delay! Thank you for reading, and I would greatly appreciate it if you left a quick review or submitted a tribute. They always make my day. And to you dear readers, here are a couple of questions that will assist me in my writing.**

 **1\. What were your opinions of these two tributes?**  
 **2\. How far do you expect them to make it in the arena?**

 **See you in District Two!**


End file.
